


Proceed with Caution

by Inuy21



Series: Fenris/Garrett Hawke [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Confident Fenris, Drabble, M/M, Nervous Hawke, Prompt Fic, hand holding, love in various forms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: Hawke is still nervous about frightening Fenris again, but Fenris isn't about to let Hawke worry any longer.





	Proceed with Caution

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a writing challenge over on The Write Moment discord. Prompt was Love in Various Forms and it had to be between 100-500 words long.

Hawke’s hand wavers. Fenris notices it more and more as they travel together. Fingers stretch, reaching. Muscled arm twitches toward Fenris but then everything resettles and stills as if the urge never started. Thick fingers curl, fist bumping into Hawke’s hip to the rhythm of his gait. 

Fenris holds in a snort, the urge to tell Hawke it’s okay. He knows Hawke worries, that their kindling relationship has the warrior watching his every move to not scare Fenris off again. The knowledge brings a twitch of a smile to the elf’s face and he can no longer put Hawke through such torture. 

A step to the side bumps Fenris up against the larger man and gains his attention. Surprised brown eyes look down and Hawke’s mouth opens then closes. A smile appears, growing into a foolish grin as Fenris’ hand wraps around Hawke’s fist, unfurling the clenched fingers until they link with his own. Hawke doesn’t even stop their journey as he leans down and plants a soft kiss on Fenris’ lips, the warmth infectious. When Hawke starts to straighten, it’s Fenris’ other hand that grabs the back of his lover’s thick neck and keeps him from getting too far.


End file.
